Hektor Servadac/II/13
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ XIII. W którym kapitan Servadac i jego towarzysze czynią jedyną rzecz, jaka im pozostawała do zrobienia. Gallijczycy przepędzili resztę nocy, to jest kilka godzin, które dzień poprzedzały, w niewymownej trwodze. Palmiryn Rosette, wygnany zimnem ze swego obserwatoryum, musiał schronić się do galeryi Ula Niny. Była to może jedyna pora do zapytania go, czy obstawał przy myśli podróżowania po świecie słonecznym na swoim niegościnnym planecie; ale bez wątpienia odpowiedziałby twierdząco. Do jakiego stopnia był wściekłym, to się nie da opowiedzieć. Jednocześnie z nim Hektor Servadac i jego towarzysze mieli szukać schronienia w najgłębszych galeryach skały. W wielkiej sali tak szeroko otwartej na wolne powietrze, nie można było już mieszkać. Już wilgoć na jej ścianach zamieniała się w kryształy, a gdyby nawet udało się zatkać obszerny otwór, zasłonięty dotychczas firanką lawy, to i tak temperatura byłaby nie do wytrzymania. W głębi ciemnych galeryi jeszcze się trochę ciepła rozchodziło. Jeszcze się nie była ustaliła równowaga pomiędzy zewnętrznem a wewnętrznem powietrzem, ale to musiało wkrótce nastąpić. Czuć było, że cieplik się powoli wycofywał. Góra była jakby trupem, którego krańcowe członki oziębiają się, podczas gdy serce opiera się jeszcze zimnu śmierci. — Otóż — zawołał kapitan Servadac — zamieszkamy w samem sercu góry! Nazajutrz zgromadził swoich towarzyszy i przemówił do nich w te słowa: — Moi przyjaciele, cóż nam zagraża? Zimno, ale tylko zimno. Mamy żywności, która nam wystarczy na dłużej, jak na naszą przejażdżkę na Gallii, a nasze konserwy dość obfite, abyśmy się mogli obyć bez paliwa. Otóż, co nam potrzeba do przetrwania tych kilku miesięcy zimy? Trochę ciepła, którego nam natura dostarczała gratis. Jest rzeczą więcej niż prawdopodobną, że to ciepło istnieje we wnętrznościach Gallii, i tam go pójdziemy szukać! Te słowa pełne ufności dodały ducha tym dzielnym ludziom, z których niejeden już zaczął wątpić o ratunku. Hrabia, porucznik Prokop i Ben-Zuf uścisnęli rękę, którą do nich kapitan wyciągnął, a ludzie ci nie byli bliscy upadku ducha. — Mordieux, Nina — powiedział Servadac patrząc na małą dziewczynę — nie będziesz się bała zejść w głąb wulkanu. — Nie, mój kapitanie — odpowiedziała rezolutnie Nina — szczególnie jeśli Pablo będzie nam towarzyszył! — Pablo nam towarzyszy! To dzielny chłopiec! Niczego się nie boi! Nie prawdaż, Pablo? — Pójdę za panem, gdziekolwiek pójdziesz, panie gubernatorze — odpowiedział chłopak. Po tych słowach nic nie pozostawało, tylko zabrać się do roboty. Nie można było myśleć o dostaniu się do wulkanu przez wyższy krater. Wskutek wielkiego obniżenia się temperatury nie można było iść po pochyłościach góry. Noga na śliskich stokach nie znalazłaby żadnego punktu oparcia. Konieczność więc nakazywała dostać się do centralnego komina przez masę skalistą, i to dostać się co prędzej, gdyż straszliwe zimno już opanowywało najgłębsze zakątki Ula Niny. Porucznik Prokop, zbadawszy rozkład wewnętrznych galeryi, ich położenie w łonie samej góry, zawnioskował, że jeden z wąskich kurytarzy powinien się był kończyć w pobliżu komina centralnego. Tam w istocie, gdy lawa pod naciskiem pary podnosiła się, uczuwano, jakby „sączenie się“ cieplika przez ściany. Widocznie substancya mineralna, z której się góra składała, była dobrym przewodnikiem ciepła. Otóż, przebiwszy tam galeryę na długość siedmiu do ośmiu metrów, spodziewano się dostać do dawnego komina lawy i znaleść może łatwe zejście. Zabrano się natychmiast do roboty. W tej okazyj majtkowie pod przewodnictwem swego porucznika okazywali dużo zręczności. Motyka i drąg okuty nie wystarczały do wkopania się w ten twardy materyał. Potrzeba było wiercić dziury w skale i wysadzać ją za pomocą prochu. Tem szybciej szła praca i we dwa dni była doprowadzoną szczęśliwie do końca. W przeciągu tego krótkiego czasu koloniści musieli straszliwy chłód znosić. — Jeżeli nie można będzie zejść do głębi skały — powiedział hrabia — żaden z nas nie zdoła wytrzymać, i będzie to zapewne koniec kolonii gallickiej! — Hrabio — odpowiedział kapitan Servadac — czy ufasz pan Temu, który może wszystko? — Tak, kapitanie, ale może on dzisiaj chcieć tego, czego nie chciał wczoraj. Nie nam sądzić jego wyroki. Dłoń jego była otwartą. Teraz zdaje się zamykać. — Tylko do połowy — odpowiedział kapitan Servadac. — To tylko próba, w której chce doświadczyć naszej odwagi. Coś mi powiada, że nie jest rzeczą prawdopodobną, aby wybuch wulkanu ustał wskutek zupełnego wygaśnięcia wewnętrznych ogni Gallii. Bardzo być może, że to wstrzymanie wylewu na zewnątrz jest tylko chwilowe. Porucznik Prokop poparł zdanie kapitana Servadaca. Może inne ujście wybuchowe otwarło się na jakimkolwiek innym punkcie komety i — może lawa popłynęła tą nową drogą. Wiele przyczyn mogło zmodyfikować okoliczności, którym zawdzięczano wybuch, a mimo to substancye mineralne w łonie Gallii mogły nadal łączyć się chemicznie z tlenem. Ale niepodobna było wiedzieć, czy można będzie zejść aż do tego miejsca, gdzieby temperatura pozwalała niedbać o zimno zewnętrzne. Podczas tych dwóch dni Palmiryn Rosette nie brał udziału ani w rozmowach, ani w robotach. Chodził tędy i owędy, jak dusza w czyścu, mało mająca rezygnacyi. Sam sobie ustawił lunetę w wielkiej sali, nie zważając na to, co o tem mówiono, i kilka razy w dzień i w nocy stawał przy lunecie i obserwował niebo, aż póki nie zmarzł literalnie. Powracał wówczas klnąc Ziemię Gorącą, i powtarzając, że jego Formentera dałaby mu była więcej środków ocalenia. Ostatnie uderzenie motyki nastąpiło dnia 4. stycznia. Można było słyszeć, jak się kamienie potoczyły wewnątrz komina centralnego. Porucznik Prokop zauważał, że nie spadały pionowo, ale raczej zdawały się toczyć po ścianie wewnętrznej, uderzając się o występy skaliste. Komin więc wewnętrzny musi być pochylony, a zatem łatwiejsze zejście w jego szyi. Uwaga ta była trafną. Jak tylko otwór był tak obszerny, że człowiek mógł przeleść, porucznik Prokop i kapitan Servadac, poprzedzani przez Ben-Zufa, który niósł pochodnię, puścili się w głąb komina centralnego. Komin miał kierunek ukośny z pochyłością co najwięcej czterdziestu pięciu stopni. Można więc było schodzić, nie narażając się na upadek. Zresztą ściany były porysowane rozmaitemi skalistemi pręgami, wydrążeniami, a pod popiołem, który to wszystko pokrywał, noga czuła twardy punkt oparcia. Główna rzecz, że wulkan był świeży. W istocie wybuch mógł powstać tylko wskutek starcia się Gallii z częścią atmosfery ziemskiej i ściany nie były przetrawione lawą. — No, a teraz schody — powiedział Ben-Zuf. — Bagatelka! Kapitan Servadac i jego towarzysze zaczęli ostrożnie schodzić. Wiele stopni, mówiąc słowami Ben-Zufa, brakło tym schodom. Po pół godzinnem schodzeniu takiem, w kierunku południowym, znaleźli się na głębokości pięciuset stóp. W ścianach komina centralnego były tu i ówdzie obszerne wydrążenia, z których żadne nie tworzyło galeryi. Ben-Zuf, potrząsając pochodnią, napełniał je żywem światłem. Dno tych wydrążeń ukazywało się, ale nie widać było żadnego rozgałęzienia, jak to miało miejsce na wyższem piętrze Ula Niny. Cokolwiekbądź, Gallijczycy nie mieli wyboru. Musieli przyjąć ten środek ocalenia, jaki im pozostawał. Otóż zdawało się, że nadzieje kapitana Servadac powinny się były urzeczywistnić. W miarę jak się zapuszczał w głąb skały, temperatura stopniowo wzrastała. Nie było to takie wzrastanie ciepła, jakie ma miejsce w zwykłych kopalniach ziemskich. Przyczyna lokalna czyniła szybszem to wzrastanie. Czuć było źródło ciepła w głębokościach gruntu. Nie kopalnia węgla, ale prawdziwy wulkan był przedmiotem tej eksploracyi. Na dnie tego wulkanu, nie wygasłego, jak się można było obawiać, lawa gotowała się jeszcze. Jeżeli dla niewiadomych przyczyn nie podnosiła się już do krateru, ażeby się wylewać na zewnątrz, to przynajmniej udzielała ciepła całemu niższemu pokładowi skały. Termometr z żywem srebrem, zabrany przez porucznika Prokopa i barometr aneroid w ręku kapitana Servadac wskazywały i głębokość pokładów pod powierzchnią morza i stopniowy przyrost ciepła. Na głębokości sześciuset stóp kolumna merkuryusza wskazywała sześć stopni powyżej zera. — Sześć stopni — powiedział kapitan Servadac — to nie dość dla ludzi, których zima ma uwięzić na kilka miesięcy. Idźmy jeszcze głębiej, ponieważ przypływ powietrza jest tu jeszcze bardzo dobry. W istocie powietrze zewnętrzne napływało tu obficie z góry przez obszerny krater i z boku przez wielki otwór. Było ono jakby przyciągane do tych głębokości i przedstawiało nawet lepsze warunki dla oddychania. Można więc było bezkarnie zejść aż do punktu, gdzieby się znajdowała przyzwoita temperatura. Spuszczono się jeszcze o czterysta stóp niżej pod poziomem Ula Niny. Głębokość tu wynosiła dwieście pięćdziesiąt metrów w stosunku do powierzchni morza gallickiego. W tem miejscu termometr pokazywał dwanaście stopni stustopniowych powyżej zera. Była to dostateczna temperatura, jeżeli nic jej nie miało zmienić. Trzej poszukiwacze mogli się jeszcze głębiej zapuścić tą ukośną drogą law. Ale po co? Już nastawiając ucha mogli słyszeć pewne głuche klekotanie, dowód to był, że byli niedaleko centralnego ogniska. — Zostańmy tu — powiedział Ben-Zuf. — Zmarzluchy będą mogli pójść dalej, jeśli uznają za stosowne. Ale, nom d’un Kable, co do mnie, uważam, że już zanadto gorąco. Zachodziło teraz pytanie, czy można się było jako tako zainstalować w tej części skały. Hektor Servadac i jego towarzysze usiedli na występie skalistym i ztamtąd przy blasku roznieconej pochodni badali miejsce, w którem się znajdowali. Prawda nakazuje wyznać, że miejsce nie przedstawiało się bynajmniej wygodnem. Komin centralny, rozszerzając się, tworzył tu tylko coś w rodzaju głębokiego wydrążenia. Pieczara ta, co prawda, mogła pomieścić całą kolonię galicką. Ale urządzić ją w jakiś przyzwoity sposób było rzeczą bardzo trudną. Powyżej, poniżej były rozmaite zaklęsłości, które wystarczyć mogły na skład zapasów żywności, ale o osobnych pokojach dla kapitana Servadac i hrabiego nie można było myśleć. Jeszcze małą kryjówkę dla Niny można było znaleźć, ale zresztą życie musiało nieustannie być wspólne. Główna pieczara miała służyć zarazem za jadalnię, za salon i za sypialnię. Przeżywszy jakiś czas życiem królików w norach, koloniści mieli się zaryć w ziemię, jak krety, i żyć, jak one, tylko nie zasypiając długim snem zimowym. Jednakże łatwo było oświecić tę ciemną pieczarę za pomocą lamp i latarni. Oliwy nie brakowało, gdyż ogólny magazyn posiadał jej jeszcze kilka baryłek, jakoteż pewien zapas spirytusu, który miał służyć do gotowania niektórych potraw. Co się tyczy zamknięcia na cały czas zimy gallickiej, nie było ono bezwzględnie koniecznem. Koloniści, jak można najcieplej odziani, mogli się często ukazywać, czy to w Ulu Niny, czy na skałach wybrzeża. Zresztą potrzeba było koniecznie zaopatrywać się w lód, z którego po rozstopieniu otrzymywano wodę do wszystkich potrzeb życia. Każdy z kolei miał tę służbę do pełnienia, służbę ciężką, gdyż trzeba było wspinać się na dziewięćset stóp w górę i spuszczać się ztamtąd z wielkim ciężarem. Nakoniec po drobiazgowem obejrzeniu zadecydowano, że mała kolonia przeniesie się do tego ciemnego lochu i tam zainstaluje się, jak można najlepiej. Jedyna pieczara miała służyć za mieszkanie dla wszystkich razem. Ale zresztą, kapitan Servadac i jego towarzysze nie mieli gorzej mieszkać od tych, co zimują w strefach podbiegunowych. Tam w istocie, czy to na pokładzie statków rybackich, czy w faktoryach północnej Ameryki, nie dzielą mieszkania na pokoje i kabiny. Urządzają poprostu jednę wielką salę, do której wilgoć nie tak łatwo przenika. Ponieważ w kątach skupiają się zwykle wyziewy, więc je przewiewano. Nakoniec pokój obszerny, wysoki, łatwiejszy jest do przewietrzania i do ogrzania, a zatem zdrowszy. W fortach całe piętro urządzają w ten sposób, na okrętach środek między dwoma pomostami. Porucznik Prokop, oznajomiony ze zwyczajami mórz polarnych, wyłożył to w kilku słowach, i towarzysze jego zgodzili się, z konieczności zresztą, zimować na sposób polarnych wędrowców. Wszyscy trzej wrócili do Ula Niny. Uwiadomiono kolonistów o powziętym zamiarze, na który się ci zgodzili. Zabrano się natychmiast do roboty, rozpoczynając od oczyszczenia ścian z jeszcze gorących popiołów, a potem bez zwłoki ściągano rzeczy z Ula Niny. Nie było godziny do stracenia. Literalnie zamarzano, nawet w nagłębszych galeryach dawnego mieszkania. Sama więc sytuacya naturalnym sposobem pobudzała gorliwość pracowników i nigdy przenosiny, obejmujące kilka niezbędnych mebli, tapczaników, rozmaitych naczyń, zapasów z dwumasztowca, towarów z Hanzy, nie odbyły się tak lekko. Potrzeba zresztą zauważyć, że chodziło tylko o to, by zejść, i że im lżejsze były pakunki, tem łatwiej je było znosić. Palmiryn Rosette, jakkolwiek nierad z tego, musiał się także schronić do głębin Galli, ale nie pozwolił, aby tam ściągnięto jego lunetę. Prawda, że nie była ona stworzoną dla tej ciemnej przepaści i pozostawała na swoim trójnogu w wielkiej sali Ula Niny. Daremnie by podawać nieskończone ubolewania Izaaka Hakhabuta. Była tam cała jego zwykła frazeologia. Nie było w całym wszechświecie handlarza bardziej od niego wystawionego na klęski. Wśród przytyków, których mu nigdy nie szczędzono, czuwał troskliwie nad przeniesieniem swoich rzeczy. Na rozkaz kapitana Servadac, wszystko co do niego należało, złożono osobno w dziurze, w której i sam zamieszkał. Tym sposobem czuwał nad swojem mieniem i dalej prowadził handel. W kilku dniach dokonano nowej installacyi. Kilka latarni z dala od siebie oświecało ukośny komin prowadzący do Ula Niny. Nie brakło temu widokowi malowniczości, i w jednej z bajek z Tysiąca i jednej nocy byłby on zachwycającym. Wielka pieczara, służąca za mieszkanie dla wszystkich, była oświetloną lampami z Dobryny. W styczniu każdy już był ulokowany w tym podziemnym apartamencie i dobrze zabezpieczony od zewnętrznego zimna, które sięgało 60 stopni poniżej zera. — Va bene! — jak mówi nasza mała Nina — zawołał Ben-Zuf, zawsze zadowolony. — Zamiast mieszkać na pierwszem piętrze, mieszkamy w lochu, oto i wszystko! A jednakże kapitan Servadac, hrabia i porucznik Prokop, jakkolwiek nie okazywali niepokoju, nie byli przecież bez obaw na przyszłość. Jeżeli kiedyś zabraknie wulkanicznego ciepła, jeżeli wskutek jakiejś niespodziewanej przeszkody Gallia opóźni się w swoim obrocie słonecznym, jeżeli w tych samych warunkach potrzeba będzie na nowo rozpocząć zimowlę, czy znajdzie się wówczas w jądrze komety paliwo, którego dotychczas brakowało? Węgiel kamienny, zabytek starożytnych lasów, zagrzebanych w epokach geologicznych i zmineralizowanych pod wpływem czasu nie mógł istnieć we wnętrznościach Gallii. Mu sianoż by zwrócić się do tych materyi wybuchowych, które musiały znajdować się w glębokościach wulkanu, zanim ten wygasł zupełnie? — Moi przyjaciele —— mówił kapitan Servadac — powoli, powoli. Mamy przed sobą długie miesiące do rozważania i rozmawiania! Mordieux, byłoby to dyabelnie brzydko, gdyby nam jaka myśl nie przyszła. — Tak — odpowiedział hrabia — mózg podnieca się wobec trudności i znajdziemy jakiś sposób. Zresztą nie jest rzeczą prawdopodobną, ażeby nam zabrakło tego ciepła wewnętrznego przed powrotem lata gallickiego. — I ja tak przypuszczam — powiedział porucznik Prokop. — Słychać ciągle szum wewnętrznego gotowania się. To rozżarzenie się substancyi wulkanicznych jest prawdopodobnie nie dawnem. Kiedy kometa krążył w przestrzeni przed swojem spotkaniem się z ziemią, prawdopodobnie nie posiadał atmosfery i wskutek tego tlen mógł przeniknąć do jej głębin dopiero po swem starciu. Ztąd połączenia chemiczne, których rezultatem był wybuch. Oto co podług mnie można myśleć o tem, uważając za rzecz pewną, że robota plutoniczna w jądrze Gallii jest dopiero u swego początku. — Tak się zgadzam z tobą, Prokopie, że daleki od obawiania się, aby wewnętrzne ciepło niewygasło, gotów jestem raczej lękać się innego wypadku, nie mniej strasznego dla nas. — A to jakiego? — zapytał kapitan Servadac. — Żeby, kapitanie, wybuch nie powtórzył się nagle, i nie zachwycił nas, rozłożonych obozem na jego drodze. — Mordieux — zawołał kapitan Servadac — to mogłoby się zdarzyć! — Będziemy czuwali — odpowiedział porucznik Prokop — i to tak bacznie, że się nie damy zaskoczyć. W pięć dni potem, 15 stycznia, Gallia przechodziła przez swój punkt odsłoneczny, to jest koniec wielkiej osi swej drogi, odległa w tym punkcie od słońca na 220 milionów mil.